


MCU x MKDC

by Yvette_Kaitou_1412



Series: Kuroba Kaito AU's [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Family, Kaito is the best, Multi, just a bunch of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Kaitou_1412/pseuds/Yvette_Kaitou_1412
Summary: Kaito Kuroba has always been an extraordinary magician. Everyone knows that, and so many others have seen his potential. Fortunately for us and for everyone else Kaito is a good person. So who better to train him than the agents and personal of S.H.I.E.L.D. along with our favorite heroes.Follow Kaito as he has interactions not just with his detectives, see as he learns how to be a hero.A bunch of one-shots of the MCU with Magic Kaito and Detective Conan. What we've always wanted to see, our favorite magician becoming a hero along with our favorite characters of the MCU!Please be kind this is my first work here!!





	MCU x MKDC

**Author's Note:**

> Conan always thought he might recognize KID anywhere since he knew him, but what if he had actually seen him without the mask one time. 
> 
> Based on Natasha'sinterrogation on the first Avengers' movie.

It was all wrong, this wasn’t supposed to happen. They had been so careful, changing their usual routes, always changing their passwords and phones. Every single thing they had thought to evade suspicions they had applied it. But now, they were trapped.

Somehow one of the current operatives under the instructions of one mafia boss had managed to have a hold on some information about the great detective Kogoro Mouri digging into their affairs. Behaving like professionals they had acquired many information on them and their families. Now with all of that, they had kept up a small aleatory vigilance that no one had suspected anything. Not even Haibara Ai, they hadn’t made a single beep in her radar. Always careful not to move too close or stare too long. They had succeeded. Now someone was about to interrogate them.

Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, Haibara and Profesor Agasa had been abducted during the newest KID heist. After the police had left, they somehow Conan bumped into them while looking for Ran and so now they were being held inside a deserted on the seventh floor and tied to chairs.

Conan was now studying his surroundings, there were barely signs of people living there, probably because it was still in construction. The owner was probably their boss, so no one would ever suspect him. They knew what they were doing.

“Now, before we start, we have another one we must take care of,” the boss said, his voice gruff.

A middle-aged man wearing a suit, he wasn’t scared to be seen. He knew he had them. And now with all of them together it was less of a chance they would do anything.

As they talked another teen was brought to the room, both of the lesser men were dragging him. Throwing him to the chair and holding him there as another one came and tied his arms to the chair.

“This will be a perfect example of why you shouldn’t have started with the investigation,” the man said “we shall have fun with him first”

Ran looked nervous, they had made it clear that they were not afraid to hurt kids. Haibara and Conan being gagged and tied up to a pole was their demonstration. Kogoro looked ready to hear them and felt sorry for the poor guy they had dragged in, meanwhile, the professor was sorry he had never thought of implementing a new feature to Shinichi so in this case, he would be able to escape.

However, they were interrupted by their musings as they removed the sac from the guy.

“Shinichi!” Ran’s yell made everyone look at the new member of their circle.

It indeed looked as Kudo Shinichi, though his hair was a lot messier. Their doubts were completely cleared when he looked at them. His indigo eyes now in clear view from all to see them, making it impossible for it to be Kudo Shinichi.

“Who?” the guy asked with a rasped voice

His clothes were a complete mess, he looked really dirty but besides that and the fact that his skin was still healthy, it seemed they had abducted him a few hours earlier than them.

The rest of the men advanced and threw Kudo Shinichi’s twin to a chair, laughing as he just let himself be dragged without any resistance. The small group tied up just were observing him as the leader hit him enough for him to have a bleeding lip. The guy hissed and just remained subdued, knowing how it was better for him, making the man smirk.

“Now, to business Mr. secret agent” the leader leaned closer to the teen, “you thought that we would never suspect such a flimsy teen?”

The one in question just looked up at the leader, his expression full of fear but still with false bravado. He knew they had him in his hands.

“I thought you only liked cute faces,” the teen said looking at his sides “and female companions in general”

The leader smiled, walking slowly away from the teen. The rest of them looking really scared for him now that he had shown that coky attitude it was unclear how he would answer to it. These men were ruthless.

“Well, then I suppose they sent you over because of that, too bad you just revealed your work for Jason Dennehy ” The man dais as he went over a table and slowly stared at it.

The teen looked at him, confusion and concern all over his face. His eyes now looking really scared and his body language screamed _HELP_.

“I …I thought you worked with Amanda Atkins” his voice trembled as the other two opened up his mouth with their hands.

The teen struggled, but one of them punched him in the face and making him moan in pain. After that the teen let them be, as he refrained himself from moving.

“Hah! Now looks like he made a mistake” the leader smiled “as if I would rely on her with that delicate information, no, there is a much better choice for exporting under the radar”

On a table, one of his subordinates arranged a display of torture tools. There were scissors, many different knives, and a few chains. Ran, Kogoro, and Agasa looked horrified at this display as the rest of them looked sick enough to puke. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta closed their eyes, whimpers coming from them but they tried to be as quiet as possible.

“The famous secret agent Dove, not as good as the rumors said….” the leader took the knife and put it on the teen's cheek “tell Dennehy we won’t be requiring his services anymore. Although, I think you won’t be able to”

As he prepared to harm the teen a phone started to ring. It was strange since the sound came from one of the big guys who were holding the teen in place.

“Go on, answer it!” the leader demanded angrily **“NOW!”**

The teen was still very much choking on his saliva and the rest of the abducted were really worried. Walking a bit far away from the teen and the other man losing his hold on him the man answered it, but what happened surprised them even more.

“It’s for him,” the man said, his eyebrows furrowed and looking at his boss confused.

The leader got angry and marched up to the teen. Hitting him right in the stomach, leaving the teen wheezing and trying to breathe normally again.

“Who did you call!?” the leader demanded as he pulled the teen’s hair so he would face him

The teen just shook his head, still trying to regain his breath from the punch previously delivered.

“Give me that!” the leader took the phone and put it on speaker “now whoever you- “

_“you are situated at the building in construction of AIM’s company,”_ a voice said_ “We have a team situated right in the corned, if you don’t let them go and give the phone to the boy we’ll blow up the company and all of you inside the building, don’t try anything or you’ll die immediately and please remain this conversation in private”_

All of them stared at the phone but the leader did as he was told, carefully giving the teen the phone between his ear and his shoulder, the men holding his mouth backed away and left him free enough to answer.

“What do you want? I **AM** busy” the teen said with annoyance as his voice sounded less scared.

Everyone was surprised as the teen kept listening to who was over the phone, his face with a frown of annoyance as she kept answering.

“Couldn’t it wait? I am in the middle of an interrogation” smiling he looked at the leader “the idiot is giving me everything”

The leader stopped and stared at his helpers, denying about him giving something away. The teen just grunted and raised one of his eyebrows. He looked amused, turning to his conversation he was about to say something else when his face became stoic.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said as she motioned for the phone to be released.

The leader smiling, thinking he had won went to return the phone only to be met with a kick to his face. Dropping the phone on the process.

The other two ran to the teen to stop him only to be met with a teen out of the ropes. After receiving the end of the teen’s punches and kicks they fell, completely unconscious. The third man was incapacitated with a strange move and then he was left unconscious with a judo key. After having them on the floor unconscious he took the boss by his shoulders and chained him up to the pipe near the door and gaged him with some of the fabric that was lying around.

He took the phone and started freeing the rest of the people there. Starting with the kid who looked at him in adoration and excitement. The rest just stared at him, not knowing what to do or what to say.

“Now, tell me everything,” the teen said on the phone as he got everyone out of the restrains “and don’t you dare to tell me it’s too much for me”

Turning his back to the rest of the group, he walked through the black corridor while listening to his phone, too shocked to say anything they just watched him disappear in the night.

A few minutes passed until they heard the faint sound of sirens arriving at the scene. Five minutes later they were taken to the police station to give their statements. After that, they were taken to their respective home’s.

Neither of them believing what they just saw but completely knowing that it had happened.

During the morning news broadcast, they passed the notice of the leader’s capture but not once they mentioned the incident. The only mention was that an anonymous helper had delivered the confession and a great circle of drug and weapon dealers going into the trial, probably to never put a foot out of their jail cells ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine, nor will they be and please let me know what you think about this! Just so you know that this is my first work here and I am quite nervous.


End file.
